1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of electrical cables, and more particularly to an insert for a cable sleeve, consisting of an approximately rectangular central part and at least one contiguous lateral part which has incisors starting from at least one outwardly directed end, whereby strips are formed which serve to bridge the difference in diameter between the central part and an introduced electrical cable, the sleeve for mounting on, for example, a cable splice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German industrial design registration GM No. 79 30 401, a cable sleeve insert is known where triangular areas are cut out laterally, so that there result triangular tongues coming to a point at the outer ends. After the sleeve has been wrapped, these triangular tongues are bent inwardly around the respective cable splice, until they touch the introduced cable. Depending on the difference in diameter, however, this causes the formation of more or less large, free or exposed areas, which, due to the triangular shape of the cutouts, are not covered, so that a permeation barrier hardly exists in these regions. Furthermore, depending on the diameter of the introduced cable, the transitional region is more or less wide, so that the sleeve length varies in accordance with the cable diameter. Also, the supporting action is relatively slight in this region, as the tongues are merely bent inwardly and will flex depending the load applied from the outside.
Further, from British Pat. No. 1,065,431 another cable sleeve insert of the above kind is known. Longitudinal incisions in the lateral parts form lengthwise projecting strips which, as with the above-described insert, are bent inwardly onto the cable sheath, so that here too an approximately conical transitional area between the central part of the insert and the introduced cable results. In this case problems with the strips to be bent-in arise during installation because, on being pressed together, the individual strips may lock one against the other. It is necessary, therefore, to bend the strips one after the other in an orderly manner, so that they partly overlap on the circumference of the cable sheath. This requires a great deal of installation time and concentration. Yet the transitional region is not secured against being squashed from the outside here either, as the strips are only bent to the side unless the insert consists of an especially sturdy material. Furthermore, here too the sleeve length depends on the difference in diameter, as the strips always have the same length regardless of the difference in diameter to be overcome in the particular instance. As a result, it may be that with this one insert type only a relatively small range of diameter differences can be bridged.